Sadness
by julie-tearjerky
Summary: [I dropped the "find me".Sends shocks down my spine.]A girl believes her savior from a terrible incident is with the Shohoku basketball team.another personal gift this new year.
1. Default Chapter

Oshogatsu omedeto minna-san. (Happy New Year everybody!) This another gift from me this new year. please enjoy it.... please R&R

disclaimer: I don't own Slam dunk

* * *

**Prologue**

As I sat in front of the mirror on one Sunday night, I remembered the terrible incident last year. The terrible incident at the park. I closed my eyes, unleashing my fear.

I was feeding the pigeons. I stood very still while they circled around me, eating the crumbs of bread I threw to the ground. I always do this. I like feeding them They're my pets to say the least. They the kind of pet that you don't have anything to worry about. They're independent. You feed them when you want to. You feed them only when you have time. But a day came that I wanted to change the way I feed them. I wanted an experiment. I wanted something new. Something one has never tried. I don't know why I wanted to try it so badly, maybe I'm crazy. No… Maybe I'm insane. There's no one in the right mind who'll try that. But still, I went to the park and tried it. I put the breadcrumbs on my shoulder, waiting for a pigeon to make its feast. Not me but for the bread. Make a feast of the bread. I waited and waited and waited. Then one came. The pigeon stroked the bread with its beak. At first, there's nothing. A normal feast. Until the others came. They strangled my hair, pecking it repeatedly, over and over. They're hurting me! They're too many! I'm on the edge of panic. No.. I'm on panic already. No… wrong again. I'm beyond the edge of hysteria. And then I fell heavily on my knees. I opened my mouth. I can't shout! I tried to stand but I can't gather myself up. I opened my mouth a again. At last a sound came out. I shouted at the top of my lungs. I shouted for help. I think no one heard me 'cause the pigeon were louder than me. The one came. He shoed the pigeons away. Away from me. Away from my trembling body. I felt my eyes burning. Do pigeons spill fire? But of course I was wrong. They're tears. I felt it running down my cheeks. I was too weak to say anything. The good Samaritan left me after he shooed them away. Is it right to call him a good Samaritan? He left me still on my knees for Pete's sake. But I'm scared. I'm frightened. Too scared and too frightened to say anything. I saw what he wore. It was some kind of a sporty outfit. Basketball. A jersey. Yes. That was it. I saw its color its red. Yes. Its red. Looks like her just got home from basketball practice and passed by the park, on his way home. I'm thankful he came. I saw another one. My only clue in finding and thanking him. A number. Its his number I think. 11. I've done research with the school with a red basketball uniform. Shohoku.

Then there's this ringing. It keeps ringing over and over. I hate it. Then I realized it was my alarm clock. It's morning. Monday morning. My first day of school. _Darn._

I made my way inside the campus. It's different. It's different with my old school. Different environment. Different people. Everything different. Adjustment. I have to adjust to cope with them. I hate it. But in order to find you. I'll do it.

* * *

this is based from the book 'Mercy's birds' by Linda Holeman. 


	2. Chapter 1

You know the song Julie tear-jerky? I heard it. Once. Well, actually I heard it twice. I just listened to it just now with a friend. I just realized it's English! Really! Believe it or not. I know Eraserheads is a Filipino band. So I thought their song were Filipino too! Maybe that's why when I asked my friend to interpret it for me the first time I heard it, she gave that LOOK and rolled her eyes. I didn't notice it's English. Funny and stupid! Yes, I know! Maybe I was so occupied I didn't notice! I'm actually laughing right now. And uh.. I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded for sometime 'cause my PC is jammed, I can't save files, my files are also deleted. It's broken to say the least.okay time to answer reviews.

**Night Strider: **_yes.. its short... because its a prologue.. everything you read there has a connection to the following chapters. Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate that you dropped one inspite of the grammars.... _**Cheerful angel57: **_Nice to hear from you again. thanks for reviewing._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

Rukawa slept at his desk taking away emptiness with him. His head nudged, his eyes closed, his mind somewhere else. Without him knowing, the teacher entered the classroom. School day already started three days ago but for the transferee, it's her first day.

"Yoritomo Kanashii." The teacher stated. She eyed Rukawa sleeping again. "You could seat in front of Rukawa." The girl knew exactly where it was. There is only one empty seat.

"And he could show you around after school." The teacher added. She heard the other girls whining, whimpering in such a childish way. No one has ever tried that before. But the teacher had enough already. Rukawa slept in her class for three days straight. If no teacher could punish him on his first year, on his second year, one could. Nikata sensei could. She can do anything.

The girl made her way to seat, stared at Rukawa for a second, then sat. She didn't mind the others as they gave her their gawkiest stare in her seat, looking at her short black hair, her face, her appearance. She remembered how she really looked like before that incident. There are a lot of incidents in her life and all of them are bitter. Awful. Okay then, most. Most incidents in her life were awful. Her hair was long, blonde with beautiful streaks of red. Strawberry blonde, they call it. Her eyes, her eyes were of the sea. Sea green. But after that incident she cut her hair short, dyed it with black superseding her honey colored hair forever. She impregnated it with black. Jet black. So one can touch it again. Just the way she liked it. She wanted to look tough. She changed herself, a different kind of packaging that made her attitude intimidating to all. She mastered three types of martial arts while wrapping up with her studying and working. She started to work at an early age.

Dismissal. Kana stood up and faced Rukawa.

"Oi." she called him. She can't believe he's still sleeping.

Rukawa looked up at her. Wodering who would have such guts to wake him up. No one wakes him up.

"You'll show me around school." She said flatly.

_Show you around school? You gotta be kidding me. _He turned to the teacher, gazing at her strangely.

"It's called punishment Rukawa-kun. Miss basketball practice just this once. You've been sleeping in my class and I don't like it. If you disobey me, I'll ban you for playing basketball. Maybe a week, a month. We don't know." Nikata sensei declared.

Rukawa looked up again at Kana. He hasn't seen her before. For Pete's sake, he's asleep the whole time!

"Have you got any plans to stand up?" Kana asked him, looking at him bluntly.

He said nothing, stood up and gave a just-follow-me-look.

"You better say something while showing her around!" Nikata sensei said, practically shouting.

Kana followed Rukawa around the school. He opened a door. "Music room." he said. There people rehearsing, Kana guessed it was the glee club. He opened another door. "Science lab." then another. "Computer room." then another. "AVR" then they went downstairs. Other girls saw them together; they glared at Kana almost liquefying her with their stare. Rukawa stopped again then opened another door.

"Library."

Kana smirked at the sight. "This is the gym."

"Right." he said curtly.

Kana looked at the people. She ventured it was the basketball team, practicing. _They're not wearing jerseys. Yet. _

A red head lurched towards them. "Aren't you practicing Kitsune?"

"Damare. (Shut up.)"

Sakuragi felt infuriated. His face turning red as his hair and smoke coming out of his ear like chimneys of western houses. "You Kitsune!"

"Damare."

"Still have plans on showing me around?" Kana called both of their attention.

"Gomen."

"Wow! The kitsune is apologizing!" Sakuragi said it out loud making others hear it.

"Shut up you monkey." Kana told him, her eyes fixed on his.

"You bit--"

"Sakuragi! Stop fooling around and return to practice." Ryota ordered and made his way to Rukawa.

Sakuragi turned around and went back to practice.

Ryota turned to Rukawa. "You practicing?"

"Have to show her around."

"Let me guess. Nikata sensei? She gave me punishments too when I was in your year. She makes good blackmails."

Rukawa nodded then gestured for Kana to follow.

"But she's a great help. Her punishments brought me and Ayako together." Ryota said to himself.

Rukawa and Kana were on the school lawn. Then Rukawa opened another door again. "Greenhouse." Then he pointed another medium sized classroom beside the greenhouse. "Economics room."

"Where's the vegetables?"

"Other side of the greenhouse."

"So desu. (I see.)"

Rukaw walked again.

"You looked bored. Is it because you missed practice?" Kana asked him so normally. She isn't blushing. She isn't jumping. She did not faint.

Rukawa looked at her appearance. She has short black hair and blue-green eyes. She has three piercings on the right ear and two on the left. Well, she looked normal nevertheless.

"You didn't answer my question." Kana rolled her eyes.

"I'm bored and I hate talking."

Kana raised an eyebrow. "You should've told m you hate talking."

"Sensei will ban me from playing."

"You really like basketball." and it was a statement.

Rukawa just nodded.

"Then don't talk. Just accompany me. I'll just ask you if I want to know something,"

Rukawa nodded.

_You seem to have fallen in love with nodding too._

Kana stood beside the register her chin rested on her palms, her thoughts very far away.

"Miss?" a customer called her.

"Oh. One strawberry cake?"

The customer gave her a peculiar look. "I haven't ordered anything yet and….. you're selling burgers."

She can believe she just forgot about it. Burgers. _Right. Burgers._ "Gomen."

After the customer left, another entered. Kana was under the table, fixing something.

"I want three burgers." He said.

Kana stood up. Oopss- she hit her head. _Ouch._ She reached for three burgers and put it in a bag. "Here. Sank yu. (Thank you.)" She said. She turned to the customer. "Come aga-"

"Working?"

_Rukawa? Buying a burger? _"What else would I be doing? Hanging out?"

Rukawa looked at her for a second, placed the money, took the bag and walked away.

Kana took the money and counted it. "It's exact."

* * *

The first chapter is short. I know... but it can't be helped... My computer's broken... but I still continued it... by writing it down in a paper then typing it down... Kaede's Zen will b on a long hold... It's deleted in my computer. It's a good thiing I already printed anyway please dropa review there. 


End file.
